Broken With No Place To Go
by pastel-chan
Summary: "It really didn't matter, in all honesty. At the end of the day, we'd be holding each other. I would smell your sweet, strawberry shampoo mixed in with your vanilla perfume and just embrace the fact that I had a perfect girl in my arms and nothing was going to happen..."; Mikuo tells his side of what used to be a beautiful relationship. SIDEFIC! to "A Message Too Painful to Send."


It's been a year.

A year since you've left me.

I still have the shirts you left in my apartment, apparently not important enough to make you come back and get them. I've been meaning to return them, but by the time I reach your new place, I end up chickening out.

In all honestly, you left a lot of things. Bracelets, hair-ties, makeup...

It was like a second home for you here.

You'd always come over whenever you wanted to. It didn't matter whether or not I was here, but it was just the sole fact of how we'd spend so many days just locked up in our own world.

One day would be endless sex. Another would be movie after movie.

It really didn't matter, in all honesty. At the end of the day, we'd be holding each other. I would smell your sweet, strawberry shampoo mixed in with your vanilla perfume and just embrace the fact that I had a perfect girl in my arms and nothing was going to happen.

Was I _wrong_...

* * *

The night we got into a fight was when I was upset about Len always in Miku's sight.

_"Why are you always with him?!"_

_"Mikuo, why are you freaking out? He's just a friend!"_

That night, I realized how often I thought you were cheating. I was always sort of...insecure.

In the end, you glared at me. You told me that this was the last straw; that we weren't in a healthy relationship.

That we shouldn't be together.

So you left.

That night...fucking screwed me over.

* * *

To be perfectly clear, I was mad, too. I was mad at the fact fucking Len-shitface-Kagamine was strolling up to my frickin' girlfriend and obviously giving you the eye.

You were very stubborn, though. You didn't care if Len was someone I really couldn't stand. So perhaps, I convinced myself, that maybe you didn't care about the other important things that made me.

Therefore, I didn't fight for you.

As months went by, however, I started to realize how life was so different without you. It was always so...lonely.

I missed you. I just didn't realize. I didn't realize that not fighting for you was such a mistake.

And then one night in Tokyo, I thought I saw you.

I fucking ran for you. I screamed your name so hard. The amount of looks and glares were uncountable as I pushed through the crowds.

And then when "you" finally turned around, it wasn't you.

I got drunk that night. I drank my heart away. I drank until I couldn't feel feelings.

I drank until I forgot about you.

That was my life from that day on.

The night you called, I was lying in bed. I wasn't actually upset, though. I was thinking about something stupid, for sure.

I can't remember.

What I did remember though was ignoring the call, turning over to go to bed, and closing my eyes...

...hearing your voice...

...and opening my eyes in a flash.

Your sweet voice was in so much pain. You sounded like you were crying.

...Yet, I didn't pick up the phone.

_"Mikuo?"_

And then the answering machine cut her off.

"M-Miku... I just..." I mumbled, sitting up in bed. I stared at the landline, grabbing the phone.

"...I just don't deserve someone like you..."

* * *

**guys. omg. it's been like, months.**

**i'm really sorry, i mean it omg. i've just been so busy with highschool and all and i've been meaning to write something since the new years, but i just never got to it. today was different, though, as i finally sat down for a few hours and typed this from a soggy, tired brain. **

**i sincerely apologize to all my readers that are (possibly) still there. i know i'm a lazy butt and i'm really inactive, but i promise i'll really try to be active and work with my schedule (besides... writing plots have been in my head all these months and i really wanna write these AUs). **

**i love you guys! so therefore i wrote this sequel to that other oneshot i wrote a while ago, A Message Too Painful to Send. someone i think mentioned it would be cool if there was a sequel, so.. (*w*)**

**BTW GUYS IT WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL IF YOU LIKED MY NEW FACEBOOK PAGE BC THAT'S WHERE I CAN HONESTLY INTERACT WITH YOU ALL AND OMG PLEASE it would be really cool of all of you.**

**so, i'm done. ily guys. review if you liked!**


End file.
